


liten ulv, yla stort - preview

by autistic_nightfury



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: /waves, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Awkwardness, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Preview, Rating will change, Werewolves, Yikes, but like atleast three-four decades back from the present, hi guys, some ppl on twt gave me some input, title may change, unclear time period, will be expanded basically, will be..... much darker than this little excerpt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 07:43:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19421539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autistic_nightfury/pseuds/autistic_nightfury
Summary: “Seungmin! We have to start moving back now, the weather’s getting bad.” He turned around and got a handful of mud on his chin. He blinked, and the loud giggle reached his ears. He wiped off his face and spit, flicking it in the general direction of his friend. Another clump landed on him, on his shoulder this time, and he wiped it off with an annoyed grimace.“C’mon Hyunjin!” Hyunjin shook his head, but responded to the invitation.“I’m gonna make you regret it Kim.” Seungmin grinned back in response.ETA: I DO NOT CONSENT FOR MY WORKS TO BE TAKEN FROM AO3 AND UPLOADED TO ANY OTHER APPS/SITES





	liten ulv, yla stort - preview

**Author's Note:**

> jfhdsgkdfj hewwwo
> 
> this is just a preview of something old that im working on converting,,,,,, the title may or may not change (its in swedish and means "small wolf, howl big")

Hyunjin looked up at the sky and furrowed his brows. A wall of dark clouds was moving worryingly fast towards them, and they still had four kilometers to his aunt’s house. 

“Seungmin! We have to start moving back now, the weather’s getting bad.” He turned around and got a handful of mud on his chin. He blinked, and the loud giggle reached his ears. He wiped off his face and spit, flicking it in the general direction of his friend. Another clump landed on him, on his shoulder this time, and he wiped it off with an annoyed grimace.

“C’mon Hyunjin!” Hyunjin shook his head, but responded to the invitation.

“I’m gonna make you regret it Kim.” Seungmin grinned back in response. 

They charged at each other, grabbing at the biceps and trying to throw the other to the ground with pure force. But they were relatively equal in strength and weight, and their attempts were fruitless. Hyunjin was half a head taller, and Seungmin had more technique, so that’s where their strengths would meet. 

In one moment they were steady, pushing against each other and sliding in the mud. The only sounds was the thunder in the distance, and their own heavy groans. Then Seungmin’s foot slipped, sending Hyunjin over him as they both fell to the ground. They stared at eachother, trying to breath evenly. The mud had caked into Seungmin’s fluffy hair, making it look like matted clumps.

“I win?” Hyunjin said while standing up. Seungmin laughed and shook his head, sending mud flying everywhere.

“Sure Jinnie. Let’s get home before the rain hits.” Though, as they were walking back, it started raining, and it was like the sky had opened. When they finally reached the house they were wet through all layers of clothing. They quickly hosed off their heads, muddy water dripping on their wet shoes. It was dark in the hallway when they closed the door behind them, and the electricity was still out. They kicked off their shoes and ran up the stairs, leaving damp foot steps after them. Seungmin slammed the door closed after them, causing the walls to shake. Hyunjin stepped right up to his closet and started to pull out clothes, but stopped himself and turned his head to Seungmin. He gestured to the drying rack between his desk and the fireplace.

“You can - uh just, put your clothes there.” Seungmin shuffled awkwardly to the drying rack, draping his clothes there one after one as he took them off. Hyunjin’s eyes got caught at the small sliver of skin that was revealed when the other boy pulled his sweater off. He tore his eyes away when Seungmin started unbuttoning his shirt, and turned to his closet. He grabbed the towels from the hooks on the side of it, tossing one behind him in Seungmin’s direction, and used the other for himself.

Soon Seungmin was standing there, completely naked and shivering. The air in the room was still cold from being dormant, and it hadn’t warmed up yet. He rubbed up and down his arms, the skin prickly. Hyunjin threw a sweater and a pair of pyjama pants at him, but missed since he wasn’t looking at him, and the clothes landed on the bed. 

“We should probably light a fire in the fireplace so we don’t freeze to death, huh?” Hyunjin said with an awkward laugh, still not looking at his friend. He could hear the other boy moving around behind him, fabric sliding against skin. 

The rain was pattering down harder against the small window now, thunder brewing in the far west. The old house was drafty in parts, but Hyunjin’s room was well insulated and had a well working fireplace, so he didn’t have much issue with that. The fire was finally sparking nicely, and Seungmin was sitting on a fur spread on the bed with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. Hyunjin sat down next to him, also changed into pyjama pants and a sweater. He wrapped a blanket around his own shoulders and tucked his feet in under him. 

They sat in silence, sniffling quietly and revelling in each other’s company. After a few minutes their eyes were getting heavier and heavier, and their heads were leaning against each other. Soon they had fallen asleep, the storm still shaking outside. 

When it finally passed, the full moon appeared on the sky. Seungmin woke up with a start, his eyes yellow. He tried to get off the bed to force the door open and get out, but his transformation had already begun. He frantically clawed at the walls and the windows, waking his sleeping bedmate. 

“Seungmin!?” Hyunjin was pinned to the bed by the weight of the werewolf. His hind legs were stuck in their blanket, kicking and pulling to get out of the bed. 

Seungmin howled, desperately wanting to get out, not wanting his best friend to see him like this. He gave up on getting out of the room, deciding to curl in on himself, trying to hide himself from the world. Hyunjin jumped off the bed, as to not get kicked by the panicked wolf. He pressed up against the wall, staring in terror at his best friend, unable to help. Seungmin was whimpering, the loud cracking of his bones as they rearranged in his limbs making Hyunjin wince.

“H-help…” He cried, voice garbled and barely understandable. Hyunjin felt a sob rip through his chest, but when Seungmin turned his golden eyes to him, somehow conveying the pain and sorrow he was feeling at that moment through one look, Hyunjin didn’t feel scared. He swallowed, wiping the tears from his cheeks with determination. He pushed away from the wall and stepped closer, hands out in front of him.

“S-Seungminnie? It’s alright, you don’t have to be scared, I’m not gonna hurt you.” Seungmin whimpered, but when Hyunjin sat down on the bed and buried his hands into the werewolf’s fur, he relaxed. He turned his head, nuzzling his wet nose against Hyunjin’s arm.

“J-Jin…” He vocalized, his voice deep and rumbling in his chest, and Hyunjin could feel the vibrations in his palms.

“I’ve got you Minnie, it’s alright.” He murmured, laying down next to him and stroking his flank gently. Seungmin whined, turning over and laying his large head on Hyunjin’s chest. “It’s alright pup.” Seungmin preened at the nickname, licking the soft fabric of the sweater. 

Hyunjin didn't feel afraid with the werewolf lying basically on top of him; he rather felt safe, and comfortable. The heat from Seungmin and the fire made him sleepy, and he quickly fell asleep, hands tangled into the werewolf’s fur.

**Author's Note:**

> so?? what'd ya think?? please tell me your first impressions, i really like this au and i wanna know what other ppl feel abt it


End file.
